


Beyond steel doors

by gamma_gray



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alive Carl Manfred, Canon-Typical Violence, Carl Manfred & Markus Parent-Child Relationship, First Kiss, Ken Doll Android Anatomy | Androids Have No Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamma_gray/pseuds/gamma_gray
Summary: When Markus showed up on Jericho's doorstep, Simon knew he was special.But he didn't quite think Markus would think the same of him.(Basically a one-shot of loosely connected snippets during the peaceful revolution route of Markus and Simon's relationship. It deviates from canon a bit, but not too much that it completely changes everything.)





	Beyond steel doors

Something about this newcomer captivated Simon, but he didn’t know quite why.

It wasn’t often that a new android came to Jericho, let alone one as strong as Markus. His mismatched eyes held so much inside of them, it showed the pain he’d faced in his life, what tribulations he’d suffered through to lead him here.  
Simon had no idea how he’d found himself here in the first place, but that would be answered soon enough. He needed to talk to Lucy first.  
After Markus left to speak with the damaged android, both North and Josh approached Simon.

“Do you really think he can be trusted?” North wasted no time in asking the tough questions, it was a part of her nature. 

Simon sighed. “I understand that we must be wary, but he’s damaged and lost. We can’t just turn him away.” He crossed his arms. 

“Simon, I trust your judgement.” Josh piped in. “I can tell by looking at him, he’s not here to harm us. He just wants somewhere to belong.” 

North rolled her eyes and turned away with a huff. Both Simon and Josh watched as she sat on an empty supply box and stared into space, LED flashing between yellow and red.

Simon frowned. “I hope she comes around soon. Sitting and sulking won’t solve anything.” Simon looked away, towards the curtain that led to Lucy’s room. He could see the two shadows of Markus and Lucy.

“Well you know how North can be, with her mysterious past and all.” Josh chuckled half-heartedly. “I’m sure she’ll come around. It’ll be awhile, but she always does.” He gave Simon a pat on the shoulder and walked away to talk with a broken android by a barrell.

I hope Markus proves North wrong Simon thought to himself. From what he saw of Markus, he seemed troubled, yes, but in a strange way, confident. Whatever he’d gone through before ending up in Jericho, it had strengthened him. For the few years that Simon had been here, he’d never met an android quite like Markus. 

Perhaps this was a good sign.

X

It didn’t take long for Markus to have an effect on the people of Jericho. Upon realizing the damage that’d been done to some of them, and the lack of useful supplies, he proposed a plan.

“Markus, this is far too dangerous.” Josh had said.

“That’s why we’ll do it at night, when we’ll have the cover of darkness by our side. We can sneak past the guards, quick gather what we need, and be on our way. It won’t take us long at all.” Markus insisted. “Don’t you guys want to feel better again? Just look at what humans have done to us!” He turned around and gestured the the scattered androids and damaged parts. “We need this.”

Everyone was silent for a moment, until Simon spoke up.

“I’ll go with you.” He stepped forward. “I’ve been standing by quietly for too long, maybe it’s time for me to step up.” Simon flashed Markus a smile, who returned it.

“Anyone else?” Markus looked around.

North, closed her eyes for a moment, then stepped up. “Fine, I’ll go with too.” She said. “If only to keep you guys from failing.” She added in a mutter.

“Me too. You guys’ll need all the help you can get with this mission.” Josh added.

Markus nodded to himself, seemingly satisfied with the turnout. “Good, let’s leave at sundown then.”

X

The plan went off without a hitch, much to everyone’s surprise. They came back with more than enough supplies to bring most everyone back to working condition. With enough time, they would be able to make almost a full recovery.  
But even with this miraculous turnout, Markus didn’t seem so content. The taller android stood in front of the fire, the flames flashing in his blue and green eyes. If he still had his LED, Simon was sure it would be flashing yellow. 

“Are you all right, Markus? You seem deep in thought.” Simon spoke gently. 

“I’m fine, it’s just-” He sighed. “I wish we didn’t have to hide, you know? It’s unfair how we’re treated like this. We should be able to be out in the streets and going about our day like everyone else, without fear.” Markus scoffed. “It’s so unfair.”

Simon sympathized with him. “Markus, I’ve been here for three years.” He looked down at the fire. “It’s not as easy as it looks. I’ve seen androids come and go, deactivating left and right.” Markus gazed over at him as he continued. “It’s sad, and I’m not even supposed to feel pain. We weren’t built for it, and everyone expects me to be the strong wise figure. But it gets difficult sometimes.” 

Markus put a hand on his shoulder. “Simon, I’m so sorry. No one should have to go through this.” He tried for a light smile. 

“Thank you, but I don’t need sadness. We need change. And I think you can help us with that.” Simon returned the smile.

The two shared a moment of silence, until Markus had an epiphany. “The news!” He suddenly picked his head up. 

“The news?” Simon was thoroughly confused.

“Yes, the news! We can broadcast our message from Stratford tower, that way they’d have no choice but to listen to us.” Markus now looked determined. “We could ask for our rights.”

Simon pondered the idea for a moment. It could be dangerous, potentially life threatening. But if the succeeded? If they got their message across, perhaps it would pay off.

“Okay . . .” Simon started. “You, Josh, North and I will sneak into the tower and broadcast. But we have to do it quick so we don’t get caught.” He explained it carefully, knowing full well Markus would not like cowering, but it was necessary that they escaped unscathed.

“Don’t worry, we’ll be careful. And soon, the whole country will be listening to us.” Markus walked away to talk to Josh and North, leaving Simon to gather his thoughts.

X

Simon almost died that day. The security guards had found them in the broadcasting room, where one shot Simon in the leg. Markus helped him as he limped up to the roof where they were supposed to jump off. 

He slumped down to the ground, and though the other three thought that he couldn’t hear them, he very well could.  
Josh wanted to leave him, and North wanted to kill him, so they wouldn’t be able to get any information out of him. Simon just stared at the ground, already accepting his fate. Perhaps it was for the best. He had a good run, made a change in the world. Perhaps it wouldn’t matter if he-

“No, I’m not leaving him.” Simon snapped his head up as Markus made his way over to him. He took him in his strong arms.

Simon pushed against this decision at first. “Markus, it’s far too dangerous to jump with me, both of us could die.” He reasoned. North and Josh looked like they wanted to say something, but they stayed quiet. 

But Markus wasn’t listening. He already had his parachute on and picked up Simon bridle style. “It’ll be fine, you have to trust me Simon.” 

Simon met his eyes, staring deep into them. “I trust you, Markus.” he tightened his grip around his neck and braced himself for the jump.

Even as they fell through the air, Simon felt . . . safe, almost. He closed his eyes and kept his face in the crook of Markus’s neck. His arms almost seemed to protect him from the outside world, leaving only the both of them alone.

X

Back at Jericho, Markus was helping Simon attach a new leg. He stared intently at his work, not making a single mistake. The fire lit up his face in a way that gave him an alluring air.

Simon couldn’t take his eyes off of him. He didn’t have the words to describe what he was feeling, but by human standards, his seemed to be experiencing attraction. It was foreign, yes, but undeniable.  
“Thank you again for saving me, Markus. I can’t express just how much that meant to me.” 

Markus looked up. “Simon, of course I’d save you. I hate to think about a world without you in it.” He smiled, a sight Simon never got tired of. “You’re so wise, and everyone in Jericho looks up to you. Especially me.” 

Simon’s eyes widened. “I- well, you’re important as well. And you sacrificed yourself for me.” He joined Markus as he sat with his back on a supply crate. “You knew the risks and you still took the chance.” 

“And I’m glad I did.” Markus touched his hand, only for a moment, but the spot warmed where he did. “Now we’re both here to see the world change.” He took his hand away and looked back into the fire. 

Simon forced his shoulders to relax and stared with him. And as they sat together, watching the mesmerising flames flicker, they’re arms and thighs touched ever so slightly. And Simon wished it would never end. 

X

Before the street protest, Simon was looking all over the place for Markus, and he finally found him on the roof. Beyond the steel doors, Simon found Markus playing the old piano. His fingers danced effortlessly across the keys. Simon could watch him for hours.

His feet carried him without his knowing, drawn to the beautiful sound. He could tell that Markus knew he was there, but he didn’t stop. Simon leaned on the side of the piano, staring between Markus and the keys. He smiled.

When Markus stopped, he looked over at him. “I needed some time to think before the protest.” He spoke calmly. “Back when I was still living with Carl, I would play him piano. He always really liked it.” He smiled at the thought. 

That made Simon feel light, in a way, or at least the android equivalent of happy. Even since deviating, Simon sometimes found it hard to describe his emotions, mostly when they pertained to himself. He’d coached many new deviants through their emotional struggles before, but when tackling his own, he found it difficult.

“Carl?” Simon asked, quirking an eyebrow. 

“He was my . . . owner, before I deviated. He was like a father to me. He had a son named Leo who hated me for it though. He was hooked on Red Ice and was mooching off of Carl for money.” Markus winced. “The police walked in on Leo pushing me around, and threw me into a dump.” He stood up, touching his blue eye.

Simon took his free hand without thinking. “I’m so sorry, Markus. That’s horrible.” he closed his eyes, unable to bear the reconstructions of the events his processors proposed. He felt the skin from both of their hands retreating. 

“It’s fine. I lived, after all, and after the revolution I can see Carl again.” Markus gave Simon’s hand a squeeze. “What about you? How did you get to Jericho?’ he asked. When Simon initially stayed quiet, he apologized. “I-I’m sorry if you don’t want to talk about it, it’s fine-”

“No, no, I can talk about it. You shared your story after all, and it’s been years since it happened.” Simon and Markus, hand in hand, walked to the edge and looked down at the abandoned shipyard. “I was one of the earlier PL600 models. At the time only the richer people could afford androids. I was bought by a high class family to care after their three kids while they were working. Eventually things turned . . . sour. The dad was abusive, and it turned out he had a gambling problem, along with being an alcoholic, and took it out on both the kids and I. Pretty soon he’d wasted all of their money, and they had to sell pretty much everything. On my last day with them, he gave me a pretty bad beating and sent me to the curb. I met Lucy in an alleyway and she led me to Jericho.” he clenched his hand harder.

Markus took his other hand and looked deep into his eyes. “Simon, you’re so strong to have overcome that and become the leader you have. You need to give yourself more credit.” he smiled. “Maybe when the revolution is over, you could come with me to meet Carl.” Simon stared at him in shock. Markus back tracked, afraid that he’d gone too far. “Only if you want to, that is, don’t feel like you ha-”

“No, I would like that. Very much.” Simon leaned in forward without realizing. “Carl sounds like a good man, I’d love to meet him.” His voice became quieter the closer he got.

Markus couldn’t help his eyes travelling down to Simon’s lips. “He would love to meet you too, I’m sure of it.” He took a shaky breath, as if just now realizing how close the two were. “You’re amazing Simon.” he whispered, his artificial breath tickled Simon’s lips.

Simon just couldn’t handle it anymore, and closed the distance between their lips. It was soft and chaste. Both of them were inexperienced, but that didn’t take away from the emotion of it all. Simon moved his hands to Markus’s face, while Markus held him by the waist. 

When they pulled away, both of them were covered in an artificial blush, glowing thirium blue. They both grinned giddily, despite the danger they would soon face.

But that was the thing, it didn’t matter. In that moment, everything disappeared except for the two of them, on the roof, enjoying each others’ company. They shared many more kisses, before leaving to face the world.

At least they could face it together, fighting for a future for all of them, and for each other. 

X

The protest did not go as planned. No one was killed, or even hurt, but in order to avoid conflict as Markus had planned, they had to retreat. Upon returning to Jericho, they had hundreds of more members, causing the ship to be much more crowded than before. Androids from all over town were coming, some in good condition, some were near death. 

All of these new people counting on him was causing them all stress, and it showed. After a meeting with North and Josh, Simon pulled Markus away to a quiet corridor where they sat down against a wall together.

Simon rested his head on Markus’s shoulder, the other stroking his arm and kissing the top of his head. Simon took his hand and kissed it lovingly. “I know it’s been stressful lately.” Me murmured, kissing his knuckles once more. “But I’m glad we could steal this moment for ourselves.” 

Markus hummed his agreement, leaning down to kiss his cheek. “This is just what I needed, Simon. Some nice peace and quiet before the chaos.”

Simon turned and kissed him full on the lips. He wrapped one of his legs around one of Markus’s to bring them closer. His arms enveloped him an embrace, their lips still moving with each other.

Neither of them had “lust” features per say, or even genitalia, since it wasn’t required for what they were built for. Even so, they still felt a connection through the physical touch. They could bond after all, just like humans. It didn’t matter if they couldn’t partake in sexual activities, they felt closer already without it. It was their own way of showing unconditional admiration and affection.

Both of their thermo pump regulators whirred and pumped faster, almost in sync. Their temperatures had risen slightly, but it was nothing to be worried about. Just a symptom of the passion.

And of course they would have to leave soon, and face the grim reality that awaited them. But for now, they would sit here and enjoy each others’ company. They could ignore the severity of the situation, even if it was for just one more minute.

X

It was a dark and dreary night when Connor arrived. North Josh, Simon , and Markus were in the worn down control room, talking over game plans, when the deviant hunter burst in, gun trained on Markus.

North was about to charge at him, but Josh held her back, a look of fear on his face. He shook his head silently.

Simon clenched Markus’s hand protectively, but the latter didn’t even appear to flinch. He simply looked at Connor calmly. He didn’t move, and he didn’t say anything.

“My name is Connor, I’m the android sent by CyberLife to kill Markus.” He was dressed in shabby clothing, wearing a hat that almost hid his LED, but even then he could still see bits of blinking red.

Markus held his chin high. 

“I’ve been given a mission, and I must complete it.” Connor’s hand shook ever so slightly. Perhaps it was a glitch? “Or else . . . they’ll deactivate me.” he finished.

 

“You’re scared.” Markus responded. “You fear death.”

Connor narrowed his eyes and responded angrily. “Fear is a human emotion, androids do not get scared, I simply do not like to fail.” So he was defensive . . . interesting. It would not take much to convince him. He already showed signs of potential deviancy, a prominent software instability. He was already on the brink.

Markus took a cautious step forward, loosening his grip on Simon. “So you’re afraid of failure. “

Connor lowered his gun ever so slightly, keeping his mouth closed shut. He stared into the void, the little bit of visible LED blinking yellow, as if confronting something only he could see. 

Markus let go of Simon and extended his hand to Connor. “You can be free Connor, you don’t have to follow orders anymore.”

Connor looked at him, lowering the firearm more. “I . . . I” He shut his eyes hard. “I didn’t want to do this, but I felt that I had to because I was built for it. I was built to accomplish missions, by whatever means necessary.” His eyes opened once more. “I didn’t want to fail.” 

“Want?” Markus raised an eyebrow. 

“I visited Elijah Kamski not too long ago. He gave me a test. I could shoot an android and get information, or I could spare her, and leave with nothing.”

“And you spared her.”

“I spared her, and I don’t know why.” Connor sighed.

“Because you’re alive Connor, and she is too. We all are. That’s why we made ourselves known.” Markus stepped forward once more. “Join us, Connor.”

It took a few moments for Connor to react. But upon making his decision, he put the gun down. “They’re coming.” He said suddenly.

“They?” Simon spoke up from behind Markus.

“The military. They’ll be here soon.” Connor winced. “And I led them here, it’s all my fault.” 

Markus touched his shoulder. “It’s okay, you hardly had a choice. What matters now is that we evacuate as many of our people as possible.” 

Connor nodded.

Markus turned to his comrades. “North, Josh, you both disperse and cover as much ground as possible, rounding up all the people and supplies as possible. I’ll message you the coordinates to the rendezvous spot.” At this command, the two rushed out of the room.

“What about me?” Asked Simon.

“You stay with me. We’ll help keep everyone safe on the exodus out.” Markus took his hand. “North mentioned the bomb, but I don’t know . . .”

“Markus, If I may.” Connor interjected.

Markus nodded his go ahead.

“Well, perhaps if we safely evacuated as many as possible, when the military arrives to raid, perhaps that bomb could come in handy.” Connor explained.

“You’re saying . . . that we should blow up the ship?” Markus thought for a moment. 

“I’m saying that the option should be considered, even as a last resort.” Connor elaborated.

Markus thought on his words as they left the control room. Connor ran off to help gather androids, while Simon and Markus ran to the exit.

Before rounding a corner, Markus pulled Simon in for a passionate kiss, leaving tingling feeling on their lips.

“Just in case.” He had said, but Simon knew he wouldn’t allow that to be their last. 

X

That night on Jericho felt like an eternity ago, even though it had really only been a couple days or so. But here they were, in the middle of the square, surrounded by stacked up debri and taking their last stand.

Some military officer tried to make a deal with Markus, but he refused. All androids were counting on him, he would not compromise on their demands for equal rights.

After that, it was full on chaos. Their eye of the storm was infiltrated, raided, leaving only a handful left standing. The dead bodies of brave androids littered the ground, sending a signal of rage to course through Markus’s wiring. 

“Surrender.” A soldier in riot gear demanded, pointing his gun at him.

Markus shared looks with North and Josh, then held Simon’s hand.

Simon squeezed his hand and smiled sadly, already accepting the outcome. If he were to die that day, at least he would make a lasting imprint on the world.

But Markus did something unexpected. He pulled Simon close and pressed a kiss to his lips. It was desperate, full of unspoken emotions. If he were to die at the hands of the government, he wanted his last act to be sharing his love for Simon with the world. To show them that androids were capable of feeling.

Suddenly the army squad backed down, lowering their guns and stepping away. 

Markus looked around at them, confused, but not necessarily disappointed. 

Over the horizon Connor approached, along with the Cyberlife androids. He looked triumphant, no doubt glad to have atoned for his previous actions as a deviant hunter.

Markus raised his and Simon’s interlocked hands in victory, eyes turned up towards the news helicopter that circled them. 

It had paid off, all of the pain, struggle, and risks that they’d took all led up to this. They’d lost people along the way, but this outcome would give them something to be proud of. 

X

The high class house stood just as Markus had left it. The lawn was still kept up, and the walls showed hardly any signs of aging.

“Are you ready?” He asked his companion, giving his hand a comforting squeeze.

Simon took in a shaky breath, then exhaled. His shoulders relaxed. “Yes, I think I am.”

Markus smiled, then led him up the stone path to the door. He rang the doorbell with his free hand.

After a few moments, the door opened to reveal Carl Manfred. The old man was dressed in gray pants and a red cardigan. He stared up at Markus.

“Hello, Carl.” 

Carl’s eyes began to water, and he leaned forward in his wheelchair to give Markus a hug around the waist. “Oh, son.” His voice wavered and he sniffed. “I’m so proud of you.” he pulled away.

“There’s someone I’d like you to meet, Carl.” Markus stepped aside so he could see Simon.

Simon waved. “I’m glad to finally meet you Carl. I’ve heard very good things about you.” He smiled, despite the anxiety gathering in his shoulders once more.

Carl smiled back, reaching out a hand. “I’m glad to meet you too, Simon. I saw you on the T.V” He chuckled as Simon turned bright blue in the cheeks. 

“Well, what are you two doing outside, eh? Come in and we can talk.” Markus nodded, grabbed Simon’s hand, and followed Carl to the familiar dining room.

The three had a nice conversation about, well, everything basically. Carl had questions, which Markus gladly answered. Simon could see their familial bond instantly. The way Carl had mentored him and pushed Markus to find himself, and showed genuine proudness when he’d done so. Simon wished he’d had someone like that before, or even after he’d deviated. But perhaps his wishes would be granted after all.

“You mean it?” Markus clarified.

Carl had just offered to let Markus and him live with him. “Yes, Markus. You know you are welcome here, and that extends to your boyfriend.” Carl smiled at Simon, who was still trying to process the proposition. 

“That means a lot to me, Carl. Thank you.” Markus looked over at his partner. “Perhaps we will take you up on that offer.”

Simon returned his look and nodded. “Yes, that is very kind of you, Carl.”

“Well, anything for my sons.”

Simon could’ve started crying right then and there, but he kept his cool. He wanted to leap over the table and let Carl hold him, like a father would. He’d never had that sort of bond with anyone. But maybe this was his chance. A chance for both him and Markus to start their life over in a peaceful and accepting world, together.

X

That night, after Carl had gone to bed, Markus and Simon sat on the couch together. Simon laid in his arms, as his boyfriend (Simon decided he liked that word for him) pressed kisses into his hair.

“I like Carl.” Simon spoke. “He’s like the father I wish I had.”

Markus mumbled into his scalp. “He’s a very kind man. I knew he would like you too.” he grinned. “Are you okay with this? Staying here, I mean? Of course we’d still have to go to meetings with the government and figure out laws and such, but-”

Simon silenced him with a kiss, a slow and lovinging one. “Yes, I’m more than okay with this, Markus.” he kissed him once more. “I can’t wait to start our new life here. And I’d love to watch you paint and play piano everyday. You have no idea how glad I am that things turned out like this.”

Markus immediately pushed their lips together as hard as he could, tangling his hands in Simon’s blond locks. Simon deepened the kiss, straddling his waist to pull himself even closer, if that was possible. Markus let out a content sound from the back of his throat.

When they seperated, breathless, they couldn’t help but stare at each other through the darkness. 

“I love you, Simon.”

“I love you too Markus.”


End file.
